


ghosting

by ZARCV (Dreadvenant)



Series: disconnected [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadvenant/pseuds/ZARCV
Summary: it's the little moments that matter the most.





	ghosting

Yuto hovered near Yuya, pursing their lips and thinking- Shun had been injured in the accident involving Sayaka earlier, so they couldn't ask him for advice.

 

"Hey," they got his attention, though Yuya's eyes darted back to their deck after acknowledging them.

  
"Yuya, I'm sorry." They really were, and even though they had trouble with their anger- well, it didn't feel right to take it out on Yuya, either.

  
Yuya shook his head, smiling at them. "It's alright," he said, though his voice was quieter than usual. He held their hand—or rather, the air that composed of their hand, though whether he intended it as a comforting gesture, or he was just trying to hold them, Yuto wasn't entirely sure.

  
It was strange they could talk so comfortably together, like they weren't sharing a body-or not, Yuto supposed, it was only natural to be drawn to someone whose face was the same as their own.

  
Even without their body, they could tell the warmth radiating from their chest was... new. Maybe they were overthinking it. Yuto doubted it.

  
"Yuya, there's something else I want to tell you." They said, shifting over the words they wanted to say. Yuto frowned.

  
They were in a middle of a war. This really wasn't a good time, or perhaps it was the only chance they had left. Who knew how much energy they'd have in Fusion, the heart of the war?

  
Yuya still had his eyes on them—was it just Yuto's imagination, or did he look more tired than the night they'd met, oh but of course, so much had happened, of course he would be tired.

  
They tried to brush their hand over Yuya's face—maybe see his face clearer through all the dust, but their ghostly hand sunk into his skin. Their hand tingled.

  
Yuto wanted to cry—they didn't understand why, though, when he hadn't the energy to cry for Heartland, for Ruri—but the tears didn't come then, either. They never did.

  
Yuya moved his hand. He gently brushed his hand across their face and gently leaned in to bump their foreheads together—or the air, really, Yuto hated the feeling of not having a body, they couldn't feel his friends' touches. That was the worst of it.

  
"It's alright." Yuya whispered, entwining their fingers together, or rather, their ghostly body moved to mirror the movement. "You're here."

  
Yuto didn't dare breathe, but blinked away the haze in their eyes, pulling their hands away—instead reaching for Yuya's face, trying to cradle it with a gentleness they'd all forgotten so long ago.

  
They wished this moment would last forever. But war was war, and war tore apart their friends and family.

  
"Stay with me," they whispered to each other, the night before the Lancers left for Academia.

  
But war was war. And war was never kind.


End file.
